


tender is the night for a broken heart.

by giovanchis



Series: while others talk, we were listening to lovers rock [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Modern AU, Pining, pls, they are bonding over trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanchis/pseuds/giovanchis
Summary: watching tv, cleaning her apartment, and holding hands.
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein
Series: while others talk, we were listening to lovers rock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017961
Kudos: 15





	tender is the night for a broken heart.

Mikasa’s apartment was a mess. She always blushed when Jean stepped over the threshold and saw the dirty dishes on the counter and tables, the piles of clothes scattered throughout the place, and the occasional cockroach that she would be the one to kill after he screamed. 

Jean loved it though, the apartment, obviously. He would look past the clothes and dishes and look into the family photos, the old art projects that Mikasa hung up, the scattered tests that had almost always had a 100 on them. Every time he cleaned up for her, he smiled at the small things that seemed important enough for her to keep in her life. 

One day after cleaning the living room and kitchen, Jean and Mikasa were laying on the couch. The TV was playing some sort of trash sitcom that neither of them weren’t paying attention to. 

“Are your parents coming home for Christmas?” Jean asked, trying to break the ice. 

“I don’t think so. I'll have to call them, but probably not. It’s fine though, I’ll just go to Eren’s place for a bit,” Mikasa answered.

“Oh, okay,” Jean wanted to ask her to come and spend a portion of the Christmas night at his place. She still hadn’t gone to his house, but Jean understood why. Mikasa never really went to anyone’s house minus Eren from what Armin told him. 

“I don’t know, it’s just a thing she has. She barely comes over to my house, maybe invite her over for a short period of time,” Armin told him. 

She just wasn’t that good with so many new people at once, and that was okay. “Mikasa, how do you think you would’ve turned out if you went with your parents?” he asked, hoping that wasn’t that intrusive of a question. 

She sighed, “I don’t know...i would like to think i would be happier, but I really don’t know.”

“Why happier?”

“I just...I wouldn’t have been that attached to my grandma...so,” 

“Oh, right.”

Silence filled the room and Jean was half expecting her to kick him out, so he tried to relate it back to him, “You know, this year will be the third year Marco won’t be here.”

“Marco?”

“Yeah, my old best friend from middle school. I think you had PE with him once before he joined the lacrosse team,” Jean still saw the confusion on her face so he elaborated, “freckles, really sweet, ummm brown hair. Here, hold on, I gotta photo of him,” ``Jean pulled out his phone, scrolled through until he found the photo of him in 5th grade with Marco.

“Ohhh...him? The kid who....”

“Yeah, uh, I’m guessing you didn’t really pay much attention to what happened...no one really did. but, yeah, he was killed in a car accident. My parents broke the news to me when I was half asleep so I didn’t process it well. The next morning I was still expecting Marco to show up...until my mom told me I could skip school that day. I don’t remember much from that day after that, but I know I cried a lot,” there was another pause, “God, I’m sorry, I talk too much. I hope that didn’t bring any bad memories.”

Mikasa shook her head. they both stared straight at the TV, watching the horrible sitcom play out. Jean felt something warm by his hand and looked over there. It was Mikasa’s hand covering his own. He looked up at her face, which was facing the tv still, until she noticed him staring.

Honestly, Jean was half expecting it to be a mistake, but she just said in a small voice, “I’m sorry that happened to you. We can go to Marco’s grave, if you want me to go.”

Something in Jean's heart swelled, he laced his fingers into hers, hoping that wouldn’t freak her out. She kept her hand there. and for the rest of the time Jean was there, they watched the shitty show on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> ayo!!! hiiiii making the jeankasa fanfic we need. 
> 
> title from space song by beach house


End file.
